


Melting

by kat_snow2613



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom!Jon, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Sexual instruction, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 17:31:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11235822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kat_snow2613/pseuds/kat_snow2613
Summary: Jon is curious about what exactly Sansa was up to when he walked in on her in the bath.





	Melting

**Author's Note:**

> So it seems I have a thing for Jon and Sansa walking in on each other in the bath!
> 
> This is pretty much the modern au of Leather and Rose but I've got no regrets!
> 
> Warning for some pretty graphic dirty talk and sexual instruction.

The sound of the rushing water bounced off the bathroom tiles. Sansa climbed into the shower, letting the heat sink into her muscles. Her body was sore, and she was exhausted. Aemon was now three years old. He was sweet and cheerful and everything a parent could hope for, but lately he had been finding any excuse he could to get into bed with her and Jon. Whether it was monsters or a tummy ache, he seemed to find some reason to climb into bed with mommy and daddy. They would do their best to coax him back into his room, but last night they had simply given up and slept with a three year old who liked to alternate between snuggling and kicking.

Sansa had dropped off Aemon with Catelyn. She had volunteered to take him a few hours early so Sansa would have time to get ready for Margaery's gallery opening that night. Sansa was glad to have even an hour to herself to get ready without a three year old popping his head into the bathroom every forty five seconds.

Her back ached from the bizarre position she'd slept in. She eyed the clock. She had some time.

She dropped the stopper into the drain and let the tub fill with water. She sat down in the tub and reclined. She nearly cried with relief. The hot water covered her body. The ache began to ease, and if she didn't know better she would have sworn she was high from the blissful, floating sensation. Even her breasts floated in the water, joyful to be free from gravity and her oppressive padded bra. She cupped her breasts, enjoying the feel of them in her hands. 

"San?" she heard Jon call out. "Where are you?"

"Bathroom!" she replied.

He walked in. He looked surprised to see her in the tub. He sat down on the lid of the toilet, which faced the tub.

"Bath?" he asked. Sansa noticed the dark circles under his eyes.

"I couldn't help it, my back was killing me from being in bed with Aemon all night," she said, running her fingers through the water.

"Tell me about it," he sighed. "I think I have bruises the size of his head."

"We've got to get him back into his bed. He'd been doing so well," she sighed.

"Either that or we need a bigger bed," he joked. His eyes lingered on her. With Aemon in their bed, sleep wasn't the only thing they'd been missing. 

“How was your day?” he asked, his eyes wandering.

“Good, we finally settled the real estate case, but I was just exhausted all day. I think I went through an entire pot of coffee,” she said, pinning her hair back with a clip.

Jon nodded but she got the impression he hadn’t been listening.

"What were you doing when I walked in?" he asked, watching the water lap over her body.

She danced her fingers up her stomach. "This," she said, cupping her breast.

He nodded. "Anything else?"

She pulled her other hand to the other breast, cupping them both, pushing them together. She knew Jon loved that.

The effect was immediate, his eyes glazed with pleasure.

"What else?"

"Maybe some of this," she suggested, circling her belly button with her finger. Jon groaned.

"Sansa," he said, his voice soft but urgent. "I want to watch you touch yourself."

Excitement danced up and down her spine. It didn’t happen often, but when Jon told Sansa what to do, it gave her the most delicious pleasure. 

“Tell me exactly what to do, Jon,” she said softly. He nodded. 

“Run your hands up and down your thighs,” he said, watching her as she did. “How’s that feel?”

“Good, so good,” she said, as she kneaded the muscles of her thighs. 

“Do you want to touch your lips?” he asked, knowing it would drive her insane. 

“Yes.”

“But you know to wait until I tell you to,” he said, his voice even and calm, which only aroused her more.

“Yes.”

“Good girl. Now play with your nipples,” he said. Sansa began to roll her nipples between her fingers. Her eyes began to float shut, but she looked up when she heard a buckle. Jon had lowered his pants. She thought for a moment he meant to climb into the tub and was disappointed her instruction would be over. But he merely released his cock and began to stroke it while he watched her. 

“You didn’t shave?” he asked, looking between her legs. “Not yet,” she replied, still stroking her nipples. 

“Good, play with your pubic hair,” he told her. She groaned and ran her fingers through her red curls, stroking the flesh under the hair. Jon only did that when he meant to torture her, knowing her fingers would be an inch from where they wanted to be. 

“That’s it my love, now stroke your lips,” he said, his own hand doing its own stroking.

She sighed in relief and began to stroke her lips ever so softly. She went slowly, to tease both herself and Jon. She was rewarded with a contented sigh from him and a rush of pleasure for herself.

She could have stayed, toying with her lips forever, but Jon was not so patient. 

“Spread your lips for me, spread those pretty pink lips,” he panted.

She complied, showing her most intimate spot to her husband. He licked his lips as he watched.

“Sansa…” he struggled, “Make yourself come. Come for me, my beautiful girl.”

Sansa locked three of her fingers together and began to bounce them back and forth over her clit. The heat of the bath, Jon’s voice, the stroking of her nipples and lips had all combined so that she was nearly there by the time she began to finally touch herself. Her face and body tightened as the pleasure began to pound through her. Everything melted away in the heat of the tub and there was nothing but her hand and Jon’s voice urging her on. 

The waves of pleasure came faster and faster until they came all at once and she let out a cry. She eased back into the water, feeling like liquid herself. She lay still for sometime. When her eyes fluttered open, she saw Jon watching her, his cock still hard. He’d pulled a bottle of lube out of the drawer and was coating himself with it.

“Come sit in my lap,” he said. She reluctantly pulled herself from the tub and dried off as quickly as possible before straddling Jon, who’d pulled off the rest of his clothes. He began to kiss her neck and chest. 

“I miss you, baby, I haven’t had you in so long,” she said, breathing heavily as he pulled her nipple into his mouth.

Jon was just as anxious to have her. He pulled her down onto his cock. She sank down easily, holding tightly to his shoulders as she began to bounce up and down on him. 

“Fuck, Sansa, that’s it,” he whispered as he cupped her ass. As she rode, the toilet began to clang ominously. Jon cursed and then simply stood, holding Sansa around him, and carried her into their bedroom. He tossed her down on the bed, which was covered in toys and piles of laundry, and climbed on top of her. 

“Now I can fuck you properly,” he said as he slid inside of her. She merely whimpered and turned her head to the side to let him suck on her neck.

“I loved watching my naughty girl in the bath, did you like touching yourself for me,” he asked in between pulls on her soft skin. She moaned and ran her fingers down his back, moaning yes over and over again. “Can you come again for me, baby?” he asked, as he snaked his hand between them to press on her throbbing bundle of nerves. 

She cried out “Harder, yes, yes baby,” as she clutched at him and he stroked her. She squeezed her legs around him as he pumped harder. For the second time the pleasure washed over her and she came hard, panting. 

“San, it’s been a long time,” Jon muttered as he sank into her soft, pliant body, desperate for his own release. She placed her hand on his face. “Come inside of me,” she encouraged, wanting to feel the intense thrusting that only happened when he let go completely. 

She got exactly what she wanted. His rhythm intensified immediately. All she could do was hold on and repeat his name as he thrust into her. The final, most intense thrust brought him release, and he collapsed onto her, overcome with the feeling of her closeness. 

They lay twisted around one another. Sansa ran her fingers up and down his back, feeling the sweat that had pooled in the dip of his spine. He lifted his head enough to kiss her. 

“We’re going to be late,” he said when his lips released hers.

“Can we just stay here all night?” she pleaded. 

“Marg would actually kill you,” he said as he rolled onto his back. 

“You’ll defend me though, right?” she said as she propped herself up on her elbow. 

“Not from an angry Margaery,” he said, laughing. 

“Fine,” she said with a huff as she got up to finish getting ready. Jon sat up, watching her as she moved a bucket of bath toys to plug in her hair dryer. 

Just like that, the moment was over. Between work, friends, family, the house, and caring for their son, these moments were growing fewer and farther between, making them even even more precious to Jon. Watching his wife’s body, he resolved to make more time for the two of them, since none of it mattered without her.


End file.
